New Year, New Friends, New Memories
by Kal306
Summary: It's that time again! Christina, Will, Tris, Marlene, and Uriah are all seniors, Four, Zeke, and Shauna having left them behind for Chicago's university. There's going to be old faces, new faces, and tons of fun! Parties, and other Divergent shit! How could it get any better? (Read New Town, New State, New Name, New Life and New Surroundings first!) COMPLETE
1. First Day!

**Well, here it is folks! I'm so sorry, it's super short… But there should be another one coming soon, I just need to write it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to V Roth. **

**ENJOY!**

I pull on the bottom of the crop top Christina put me in, and sigh. This is total déjà vu. The first day of school, and Christina's making me wear shit. It's like Christmas and March breaks all over again!

"Christina!" I yell through the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" She replies, and I roll my eyes. She's been saying that for half an hour, and school starts in that amount of time.

Five minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom, and I throw my hands in the air.

"Took you long enough!" I exclaim, and turn around.

"Ugh! I have to go change," She sighs, turning to go back into the bathroom.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" I ask, grabbing her arm before she can escape.

"I look horrid," She answers, motioning to her clothes. I take a look at her black leather overalls, but instead of pants it's a skater skirt, with a white crop top underneath. Her black combat boots go up to her knees, so most of her skin is covered. She throws on a leather jacket, and grabs her black purse, pulling me out the door, and into her car.

"TRISSY!" I groan. Why is Uriah so damn annoying?

"URI!" I yell back sarcastically. He grins, his smile so big, I'm surprised his face doesn't break.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUR SCHEDULES!" Christina yells, adding to the yelling in the hallway. The students and non-Dauntless teachers around us glare, but we just form a line, and walk strongly down the hallway, causing people to scatter and stare as we pass.

We're definitely seniors.

"That guy's staring at you," Christina whispers in my ear, eyeing something behind me. "He's hot." I roll my eyes.

"Do I have a 'kick me' note on my back?" I ask, taking another bite of cake. Now it's Christina's turn to roll her eyes.

"No," She answers. "He's checking you out." I sigh, and slowly turn around. Even though he's across the room I know who it is.

Al.

I turn around, and can feel tears pricking my eyes. I take out my phone, and dial Tobias. He answers on the first ring.

"Tris?" He asks, worry evident in his tone. "What's wrong?" I get up, and run. I keep the phone up to my ear, and I can feel silent tears running down my cheeks, but all I know is that I need to get as far away from him as possible. After a while, I get tired, and plop down in the grass. I look around.

"How did I end up at the park?" I mutter to myself.

"You're at the park?" Tobias' voice replies, causing me to jump. I forgot I was on the phone with him. "I'll be there in five."

The line goes dead, and I lean against a nearby tree, closing my eyes. After what feels like seconds, someone plops down beside me. I lean into them, and inhale his familiar scent.

Lemongrass. Sage.

**I know, I know, horrid length. But I knew I needed to update, so…. Here it is! Tell me what you think of the first – sucky – chapter. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	2. The Bad Memories

**I am so sorry, I am such a bad author! I had no time over the Holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I am not V Roth. All rights go to her. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

I let out a short scream, and jump up.

"Happy to see me?" Al smirks from his position on the ground. I back away, and start to shake.

NO. This isn't happening. If I pinch myself, I'll wake up and I won't be here.

I close my eyes, and pinch my arm. Nothing. I'm still awake. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, and will them not to fall. The last thing I will ever do is let him, the one who ruined me, see I am weak.

However much I will the tears to leave their paths dry, it doesn't work. One silent tear falls down my cheek, then another, followed by another. Soon enough, the tears are falling silently down my cheeks in a waterfall that never touches the ocean, and I back away so far, my back hits the back of a neighboring tree, causing my retreat to come to a sudden halt.

"Why are you here?" I whisper. He smiles, but it's cold, evil.

"Because I love you, Tris," He answers, the grin still present on his face. I shudder.

"No. I don't love you," I answer, continuing to back away. "The… The restraining order." His grin grows larger, his eyes growing colder.

"I got that taken away," he answers smoothly. I can feel a tear fall down my cheek, and know I can't keep them in for much longer. I back away farther, and bang into a tree I didn't know was there. I press against it as Al advances, but then something strange happens.

The tree isn't a tree, and arms come from behind me around my waist, protecting me from harm. I can smell his familiar smell, one that smells of home, comfort, and safety.

"Oh thank God," I whisper to myself, and lean farther into Tobias' warm embrace.

"_What_ did you just say?" Tobias hisses. "You _what_?" I slip out of his grasp just in time, as he punches the intruder in the face.

"I love you Tris…" Al says, the cold smile still on his battered face. I can see my boyfriend's face go from Tobias to Four in a matter of seconds, and Al still doesn't recoil, doesn't even wince.

The latter boy must know he's in for it, must know he's lost, but he doesn't back down.

"You will _not _speak to her like that," Tobias hisses, and I can see his self-control wavering, I can see it's only a matter of seconds before Al is a bloody pulp on the ground.

Then, I don't know why I do it, and I certainly don't know when I decided to do it, but I pull my boyfriend's arm back from its position, where it was ready to pounce.

As if by magic, his arm relaxes, his face melts, like the snow when spring comes along. His face is no longer hard and scary, although he hasn't relaxed completely, and he's ready to strike at the opposing team.

"It's not worth it…" I whisper, and pull him away.

"This isn't the end of this," Tobias yells at Al.

"Oh, I know," Al answers. "I _will_ get the girl. I _will_ be victorious."

Tobias shields my body from all things bad as we lie on the couch in his living room. His front is pressed against my side, and his body is turned towards mine, so our faces are inches apart.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. His one arm is propping his head up on the armrest and above me, while the other one is wrapped around my waist, keeping me on the couch. I shake my head, I curl closer into his warm chest. I can feel my body shaking, and I know it's not from the cold. Tobias pulls me closer to him, although how it's possible I don't know.

"I'd love to say it's going to get better, but I can't promise anything," he sighs, and I nod. I get it. I wouldn't want him to lie and say everything was gonna be alright, and he would fix everything, and all that other shit, because I know it's not true, as much as I wish it was, and I can tell he wishes for it too.

"I get it," I say hoarsely, my voice muffled by Tobias' t-shirt. "I love you…" I whisper, as I doze off.

"I love you too."

"Hey babe," someone whispers in my ear, jolting me out of my dreamless sleep. I inhale Tobias' scent, and open my arms, hoping he'll come and kiss me. I feel my fingers brush his shirtless torso, but he slips just out of my grasp before I can pull him down beside me.

"I hate to be the bad guy here…" He sighs. "But you have school today." I know that's true, and I know I should go, it is the second day, but I don't know I I'd be able to handle it.

"Tobias..." I sit up, and he sits down beside me. "I don't think I can do it." He smiles slightly, and I match his smile with a frown of my own. "Do you think this whole thing is _funny_ Tobias?" I ask, hurt evident in my tone.

The smile goes away immediately, and he shakes his head vigorously.

"No, no!" He exclaims. "Of course not Tris!" He looks guilty, and I kiss him. I'm not mad, although I am confused. "It's just…" I can almost hear the gears shifting in his head, he's trying to figure out how to explain how he's feeling. I know he's not good at this type of thing, so I wait. After about five minutes of him thinking, and me waiting, he breaks the silence to speak.

"You say you're weak, and yet…" He pauses, and brushes my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're the strongest person I know." I shake my head. I'm weak, I know it, and so does he. "No. Tris, look at me." I look up at him slowly, and stare into his eyes. "That girl, the one who stood up to Marcus for me, the one who would go into a burning building to save a friend?" The last thing almost makes me laugh. It's never happened before, and yet the way he says that, makes it sound like I have. "Is that girl not you? Because I don't call that weak. I call that brave." I sigh.

"Maybe you're right…" He smiles.

"I always am," I fake glare at him, and point to the door.

"Out. I'm gonna be late for school."

I am selfish.

I am brave.

**OMG I am so sorry for the lack of updates! The holiday season is busy as shit! Hopefully since the school is about to start back up, I'll have more time to update. **

**How did you like this chapter?  
Review with what you want to happen during the third and final story in the 'New' installment! I always like to know what you expect from my story, so I can make my writing better and the storyline up to everyone's standard. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	3. The Chasm of Death

**So, this is probably one of my worst chapters ever, and Tris is so overreacting, but I was in this kind of mood. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Tris POV**

For the past week I've been wrapped up in my own thoughts, avoiding Al, and ignoring my friends. But, when the bell rings for the end of the day, I don't feel anything. Normally, there'd be an air of excitement surrounding me, looking forward to sleeping in and hanging with friends all weekend, but today, I just feel empty. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, so I fish it out, and turn it on. Christina again. I open it, knowing she won't know because I turned off my received notice, and read it.

_TRIS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T MEET ME BY MY LOCKER I'M GOING TO TELL FOUR AND THEN FLAY YOU ALIVE!_

The text makes me hesitate, but I know I can't. It might seem stupid, but I feel really depressed, and know the feelings are coming back, the ones I tried so hard to push away. The ones that came after Al. After what he did to me.

I run and run for a long time, and it feels like déjà vu from Monday. As I'm running, I figure out what I want to do. My direction changes course, and I continue to run, ignoring my buzzing phone. I begin to slow down when the noises and sight of the chasm comes into the scene in front of me.

My phone buzzes again, repeatedly. Someone's calling. I ignore it.

I run to the chasm, right to the edge. The water is crashing below, foaming and bubbling like one of those fancy alcoholic drinks Christina likes. I hop on the railing, and sit on it. The spray falls on my feet, the railing slippery. I lean forwards, before I think of something. I get out my phone, and dial the number I haven't dialed in a week. He picks up on the first ring.

"Tris, Tris, thank god! Where are you?" He's frantic, and I'm just glad he's still speaking to me after what I've put him through these past couple days. I take a deep breath, and utter one last thing to my on and only love.

"Goodbye Tobias. I love you." Just before I hang up, I hear him yelling and screaming. But then I hang up, and start to cry. I slowly lower myself, until only my hands are keeping me alive. I can feel my hands becoming slick on the metal bar, until finally…

I let go.

**Four POV**

By the time I get to the chasm, Christina and Zeke following closely behind, all I see are her slender fingertips falling, falling,

Gone.

I let out a strangled scream, and run to her. I manage to grab her fingers, then her one hand, but she's unconscious. I pull her up with Zeke's help, while Christina lets out loud sobs every couple seconds.

I can tell I'm gonna break soon, and I think Zeke can tell too, because he and Christina sit in the front, while I sit in the backseat, Tris' head on my lap, legs splayed out along the seats beside her.

Zeke is speeding, trying to attract the attention of a cop so we can get a police escort on the way to the hospital, but there are no cop cars in sight during the five minute drive.

Time slows down, like life is trying to torment me. When we finally get to the hospital I pick Tris up bridal style, and run her into emergency, up to the front desk.

"Help!" I exclaim, causing the woman sitting at the desk to jump.

"Sir, what-"

"I don't have time for this!" I exclaim. "She's not okay! Help her!" The patients in the waiting area look at me, but I don't care.

"What happened?" She asks, forcefully.

"She… She…" I swallow, fighting tears. "She jumped." The woman gasps, surprise etched across her face. "Don't just stand there!" I yell, and she jumps back to the present, calling a doctor, and pulling me into a room, with just a bed sitting in the middle.

The nurse rushes me out, and all I see before the door closes is them putting her on the bed, and attaching her to what looks like a bazillion screens.

**I know, I know… It's horrid. Exams are coming up for me, and I haven't had time to update. It's one of my shortest chapters, but it was the best I could do in a couple hours… **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	4. Angels and Surprise Visits

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to and Silver Artemis Moon, both of which who have been supporting me through this whole story. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing. :)**

As I look around, everything is blindingly white. I quickly stand to look around, and see a figure coming out of the mist before me.

Her eyes are piercing, like they can see right through to my soul, and her long auburn hair flows around her waist like a waterfall.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking at her, in awe.

"I have no name, yet I am everyone," she answers cryptically. Out of her back comes white wings, more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

"Are you an angel?" I ask. She smiles.

"No, child."

"Am I dead?" She comes forward, and takes my hands in hers.

"Not yet," she replies. "This is not your time." She points to the mist she appeared from, and an image forms from the swirls. There's a hospital bad, with five guys and three girls huddled around it. I move towards the image, and I can just make out voices.

"Tris," one boy whispers, voice cracking. He's holding both of…. My? Hands in his. "Please come back to me." I recognise that voice, but it's only when he looks away from the form on the bed when I really see who it is. Tobias. Across from him is Caleb, then Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Will.

"What's happening?" I ask, frantic. "I should be with them!"

"Yes, child. You should." With that, the woman waves her hand, and everything goes dark.

After what seems like hours, I open my eyes. The hospital room is bright, but not as bright as the smile of the blue eyed boy sitting next to me.

"Tris," He whispers. Everyone else's eyes go from downcast to awe in a matter of seconds, and they stare at me.

"Tobias," I mutter. He squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back.

"I love you, Tris. Don't ever scare me like that again." I start to whimper, and he ushers everyone out, so it's just me and him left in the room.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry, tears pouring down my face. Tobias comforts me, brushing his fingers lightly over my cheeks, kissing my forehead.

"Why did you do it," he asks, leaning his forehead against my own. I feel a tear fall onto my cheek, and I look at him. He has tears falling down his face, more than me. I reach up to brush them away, but more come to replace them.

I've never seen this side of Tobias, the caring one, the one that's not afraid to cry, and I have to say, I'm touched that he trusts me enough to cry in front of me.

"I don't know," I whisper. "I was caught up in the moment I guess…" He pulls me into his chest, and we cry together, before he pulls away.

"When am I allowed to leave?" I ask. He smiles slightly.

"You can leave now, the only reason you're still here is because you were blacked out. You have a concussion," he informs me.

"Help me up," I say, lifting my head off the pillows in an effort to get off the uncomfortable hospital bed. He helps me sit up, and then stand up, and finally we're making a very slow and awkward walk to the front desk.

Tobias fills out the paperwork, and we're good to go. He doesn't let me go until we get back to my house, where he lets my hand go for a millisecond, just to run around to the other side of the car to be the gentleman who opens the doors for me. I smile back, and let him bring me into my house, and to the couch.

"Do you need anything?" He breaks the comfortable silence that had been upon us since we got in the car at the hospital, as he grabs himself a coke out of the fridge.

"Water sounds great," I answer, grabbing the remote and going to Netflix. The screen is just 'welcoming' us, when I hear feet thundering down the stairs. Tobias comes back and sits on the other side of the couch from me, placing my feet on his lap. He hands me a plastic cup of water, and I take it from him.

"How old am I, two?" I ask, smirking as I bring the clear liquid up to my lips.

"Nah, I just figured you wouldn't want to break one of your mom's good cups," he smirks back, and cracks open the coke in his hands.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, only the sound of Buffy and Angel talking coming from the TV breaking the silence. Then, the door creaks open, and Caleb comes through, messing it all up.

"What are _you _doing here?" Caleb isn't even trying to be civil, taking the 'that's my little sister and you're nothing here' approach.

"He's allowed to be here." I break my gaze away from Oz and Willow's heated make out session taking place on the TV to glare at my brother.

"No, he's not. I forbid it." I roll my eyes at my brother, and turn my gaze back to the TV.

"Yes _mother_, anything you say _mother_," I shoot back sarcastically. I could see Tobias fighting back laughter out of the corner of my eye, and smirk at him when Caleb turns to glare.

"Out." I roll my eyes.

"Be nice Caleb. He's a guest in this house," I say, looking back to by arrogant brother.

"Who's upstairs?" I ask, hearing noises from the floor above us. Caleb turns pink soon after the words leave my mouth, and when he answers, I can hear the lie behind the words.

"No one."

"You're lying," I answer, just in time for a door to open at the top of the stairs. My head snaps to the noise, and my eyes follow where the person should be walking, until her voice trails down the stairs.

"Caleb!" the unknown woman calls. "Come get your laundry out of my room!" My head shoots to my brother, and he grins at me. I turn my head back just in time to see the figure that is my mother come walking down the stairs towards us.

"Mom!" I screech, causing the laugh Tobias was holding back to finally make an entrance.

"Did you know about this?" I ask, looking curiously at my boyfriend. He nods in reply, and I grin happily at him, before bouncing up to greet my mother when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

**I know, it's not my best chapter, nor is it my longest, but it's also not my worst, or shortest. It definitely beats my last chapter, which only had 500. This one has over 1000, not including the ANs. **

**Now, I know my story is definitely not the most popular on here, by far, but I just wanted to tell y'all how grateful I am for each and every one of you. Thanks to you, if I type Kal306 in Google, my Fanfic account is the first thing to pop up, or if I type it New Town New State New Life, my story is the first thing to come up. **

**When I started NTNSNNNL just under a year ago, I was fully ready to only have three views, and three reviews, (Apollo's Child, Anna C. Poseidon, and Silver Artemis Moon), but now NTNSNNNL has over 77, 000 views, and over 170 reviews. I've seen many a story that have over 1,000 reviews, and as much as that would be totally cool, just what I have is amazing to me. **

**So, thanks to all of you who have taken the time out of your days to even just read my stories. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	5. Sleepovers!

**So a bunch of you asked me questions about why Caleb and Tobias were hating on each other, so I hope this clears up any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Just my ideas, and the cat sitting on my lap. :)**

**Okay, so the bottom AN is kinda important, so if you wouldn't mind reading it, that would be great. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

After hanging out with Mom for a while, she goes to bed because of jet lag, and Tobias, Caleb and I are left in the living room.

"Wait..." I say, pausing the Buffy episode playing on the screen.

"If you both knew about it, why were you being asses to each other?" Caleb smirks.

"'Cause your boyfriend is a douche who doesn't deserve you," Caleb states at the same time that Tobias says, "Even if we're working together to do something for you, it doesn't mean we're gonna start being all chummy and watching the football game." Although they're still not getting along, I can't help but laugh because their 'relationship' astounds me. The fact that Tobias has been nothing but nice to Caleb and yet Caleb has hated him from the get go is quite fascinating.

"What are you laughing at?" Caleb's comment just makes me laugh even harder, until I'm hysterical and can't stop.

"Does she do that often?" My brother asks. I can just barely see Tobias roll his eyes through my tears.

"And yet you say you know her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So?" My mom looks at me expectantly. "What've you been doing?" I haven't seen you in almost six months!" I smile slightly, and bring my cup of hot cocoa to my lips, taking a sip.

"Hanging with friends, school…" I let my train of thought trail off, knowing my mom gets the gist of it.

"And what about that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's good," I answer. I can feel my wariness growing, not really liking the way the conversation is going.

"That's good." Thankfully, she doesn't probe farther on the subject, because right at that moment, the door bursts open, revealing my friends.

"TRISSY!" Uriah exclaims, running through the front hall to the living room.

"Take your shoes off please Uriah, dear," my mother says, polite, but smiling cheekily. Uriah stops in his tracks, freezing.

"Natalie," he asks, shell-shocked.

"Yes dear, it's Tris' mother."

"Did you not know she was coming?" I ask, laughing. Uriah slowly shakes his head.

"Ezekiel would you mind getting your brother to take off his shoes?" Ah, how I love my mother…

"Natalie!" Oh good lord. Christina pounces on my mom, yelling questions at her constantly.

"What are the fashions like in France? Italy? England?" She goes on and on, naming countries, until Mom, laughing, produces a large duffel bag out from under the coffee table, and hands it over to Christina and Marlene, who had come in slowly after Christina. Christina slowly opens the bag, and once it's open, she squeals so loud I wouldn't be surprised if they heard it in Italy. Or France. Or England.

"Oh. My gosh. I love you!" Christina jumps around, hugging my mom, new Italian, English, and French fashion magazines in her arms. I take a quick peek in the bag, and it looks like there are about twelve.

My friends all take seats around the room, me, my mom, and Tobias on the couch, Marlene and Uriah on the arm chair, Zeke and Shauna on the recliner, and Christina and Will curled up on the floor, wrapped in the blanket that was laying over the couch only minutes ago.

"Well, I won't keep you from your friends any longer, just remember… Your brother and I are just upstairs." She winks in my direction, and runs upstairs, and I quickly hear a door close, signaling that we are theoretically alone.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Christina screeches, and poor Will. I'm surprised he's not deaf.

Shauna Marlene and Christina grab my remote, and flip to Netflix. They discuss the options, before finally deciding on The Hunger Games. Perfect. Enough kind of gore for me and the guys, but also some romance for the other three girls. And Liam Hemsworth. Really, it's just the best compromise. They press play, and go back to cuddle up with their respective boyfriends.

"Wait!" Marlene exclaims. "Pajamas!" I shake my head.

"Did you guys even, like, bring pajamas," I ask. Now it's Christina's turn to shake her head.

"Do you even know us?" She asks. "This is a sleepover." I shrug, and give in. I know better than to get out of something Christina organized.

"Fine, fine," I sigh, and follow my friends up the stairs to my room, letting the guys change in the living room.

"Okay, so… Put this on, and this..." Christina trails off, throwing clothes into my arms. I take one look at them, and shake my head.

"How about no," I answer, and grab my usual clothes, dropping Christina's on my bed, and walking into the bathroom. Black sports bra, black leggings, and one of Tobias' shirts that he's left here over the last couple weeks that we've been back to school. I walk out of the bathroom, brushing my hair up into a ponytail, and ignore my friend's rolling eyes and walk down the stairs.

The guys are all done changing by the time I got down, and I curled up into Tobias on the couch. Uriah and Zeke are playing Rock Paper Scissors, and Will's reading a book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SINGING CONTEST!" Uriah yells the second the movie credits roll across the screen. The rest of us laugh, but nod along.

"How about each group has three songs, and the other team chooses a band or artist they have to use?" Marlene suggests. We all agree, and the four boys go into a huddle to choose what we're gonna sing. The four of us girls finally decide on a singer, and we tell the guys.

"Hedley," Shauna says. The guys all nod.

"Taylor Swift," Zeke says, and Christina squeals.

"Yes! I love her," she exclaims. I smile. Taylor Swift is one of my favourites.

"How about your Mom and brother are the judges? And the losers have to do whatever the winners say for the rest of the weekend. It's Friday night, so if we perform tomorrow morning, that gives the rest of tomorrow and Sunday to do it," Will says.

"Okay!" Christina bounces around. The four of us escape upstairs, while the guys go downstairs, to the music room.

**So the contest is next chapter! Give me ideas for the songs they should sing. **

**Oh, and I'm trying to find all the songs I've ever put in this 'trilogy' so if you remember any of the songs I've put in here, would you mind reviewing the names of them? THANKS!**

**(I remember Back to December, Timber, and Monster… Um. That's it, so… THANKS AGAIN!) **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	6. Competition!

**So, this chapter is all music. If you don't want to read it, then don't bother and the next chapter should be up in a few days. However, I would suggest reading it, because the lyrics in the songs are very true to the feelings of the characters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, or the characters, or anything. I only own the plot. :)**

"Okay, so let's flip a coin to see who goes first," Mom says, grabbing a coin out of her pocket.

"Heads," Uriah says before anyone can say anything, and Shauna shrugs.

"I wanted tails anyway," she says. Mom nods, and flips the coin.

"Heads. Guys, get ready on the stage," she says, pointing to the lifted floor at the end of the music room. They all changed from the pajamas they were wearing before, and now their clad totally in black. Black t shirt, black jeans, black Keds, and black leather jackets.

The guys go the spots of their respective instruments, and start to sing.

**(Tobias is normal, Zeke is bold, Uriah is underlined, and Will is italics.)**

You're whole lotta crazy

I think you like it too

But let me tell you baby

I'm so crazy for

**That's some good shit **

**Whoa yeah, that's some good shit **_(oh)_

**that's some good shit **(ooh)

**that's some good shit** _(yeah)_

There's something bout the bright lights

You find them on the right nights

Forces you just can't fight

You're trouble but it's alright (yeah)

Take control, please own me

Only love can save me

You're whole lotta crazy

I think you like it too

But let me tell you baby

I'm so crazy for you

So lose your mind, you psycho

I think I like it too

I gotta tell you baby

I'm so crazy for you

So crazy (oh)

So crazy _(ooh)_

So crazy, baby

I'm so crazy for you

**That's some good shit**

**That's some good shit**

**That's some good shit**

Upper class corruption, oh ya

Stone cold seduction _oh ya_

It's that I just can't get enough of oh ya 

Your freak show keeps me coming ya

Take control, please own me

Only love can save me

_You're whole lotta crazy_

_I think you like it too_

_But let me tell you baby _

_I'm so crazy for you_

**So lose your mind, you psycho**

**I think I like it too**

**I gotta tell you baby **

**I'm so crazy for you**

_So crazy_ (oh)

So crazy (ooh)

**So crazy, baby**

I'm so crazy for you

_That's some good shit_

_That's some good shit_

_That's some good shit_

**I'm so crazy for you**

**That's some good shit**

**That's some good shit**

**That's some good shit**

_I'm so crazy for you_

So crazy _(yeah yeah)_

So crazy **(yeah yeah)**

So crazy, baby

I'm so crazy for you

So crazy _(yeah)_

Oh I'm so crazy for you

Baby, I'm so crazy for you

Take control

**(that's some good shit)**

Please own me

_(that's some good shit)_

Only

**(that's some good shit)**

Love can save me

You're whole lotta crazy

I think you like it too

But let me tell you baby

I'm so crazy for you

_So lose your mind, you psycho_

_I think I like it too_

_I gotta tell you baby _

_I'm so crazy for you_

So crazy

**(that's some good shit)**

So crazy

(that's some good shit)

So crazy

(that's some good shit)

Baby, I'm so crazy for you

So crazy

(that's some good shit)

So crazy

(that's some good shit)

So crazy

(that's some good shit)

Baby, I'm so crazy for you

They end the song, and we're all clapping and laughing for them.

"You're really talented!" My mom exclaims, smiling at them as they jump down from the stage.

"OUR TURN!" Christina exclaims, jumping up onto the stage and to an acoustic guitar, something she learned to play over the summer.

We're all decked out in short jeans shorts and crop tops. I go to the front and center stage, with the other girls all fanning out behind me to their instrument of choice.

**(SO… The girls have the same cue as their boyfriend. [e.g. Christina and Will are both underlined, etc.])**

Hey Stephen,

I know looks can be deceiving

But I know I saw a light in you.

And as we walked

We were talking –

I didn't say half the things I wanted to.

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold.

Hey Stephen,

Boy, you might have me believing

I don't always have to be alone.

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.

Can't help it if there's no one else.

Mmm, I can't help myself.

_Hey Stephen,_

_I've been holding back this feeling._

_So I've got some things to say to you, ha._

_I seen it all –_

_So I thought –_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do._

**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name –**

**It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change.**

**Hey Stephen,**

**Why are people always leaving?**

**I think you and I should stay the same.**

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.

Can't help it if there's no one else.

Mmm, I can't help myself.

They're dimming the street lights.

You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight?

I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near to shine, shine, shine.

**Hey Stephen,**

**I could give you fifty reasons**

**Why I should be the one you choose.**

**All those other girls –**

**Well, they're beautiful**

**But would they write a song for you? Ha ha **

I can't help it if you look like an angel,

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain.

So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.

Can't help it if there's no one else.

Mmm, I can't help myself...

...if you look like an angel.

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain.

So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.

Can't help it if there's no one else.

Mmm, I can't help myself.

Myself,

_Can't help myself,_

**I can't help myself. **

"Oh, you guys were good too!" My mom exclaims. "However am I going to choose?"

"Next song," Zeke says excitedly. They were wearing the same thing they had been, but now they had their varsity football jackets instead of the leather.

**Scratch scratches**

**Fire starts with matches**

**They're burning down the world and chopping down with hatchets**

Life in plastic

Blood still splashes

Running round like animals in city soaked in ashes

If you wanna be with me I could need you now

It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out.

Find a better place to be safe with me tonight.

In this wild world it's a wild life

_Cuts, clashes,_

_Claws for the slashes_

_Uncivilized civilization when it crashes_

Just some tragic

Creatures in the sadness

Rat racing, dog piling, animals of madness

If you wanna be with me I could need you now

It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out.

Find a better place to be safe with me tonight.

In this wild world it's a wild life

If you wanna be with me I could need you now

It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out,

We'll find a better place to be safe and sleep at night

In this wild world it's a wild life

And if you stand by me we'll get away somehow

It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out

Find a better place to be safe with me tonight

In this wild world it's a wild life

_**It's a wild life**_

Scratch scratches

Fire starts with matches

They're burning down the world and chopping down with hatchets

He said, "Let's get out of this town,

Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."

_I thought heaven can't help me now._

_Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

He's so tall and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

I can see the end as it begins

My one condition is

**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,**

**Staring at the sunset, babe**

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again

Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh, ah.

I said, "No one has to know what we do,"

His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room

And his voice is a familiar sound,

Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now

He's so tall and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

And when we've had our very last kiss

My last request is

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

**Red lips and rosy cheeks**

**Say you'll see me again**

**Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh, ah.**

You see me in hindsight

Tangled up with you all night

Burning it down

Someday when you leave me

I bet these memories

Follow you around

You'll see me in hindsight

Tangled up with you all night

Burning it down

Someday when you leave me

I bet these memories

Follow you around

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

**Red lips and rosy cheeks**

**Say you'll see me again**

**Even if it's just pretend**

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,

Staring at the sunset, babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again

Even if it's just in your _(just pretend, just pretend)_ wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, oh, ah

Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, ah, ah.

They say if I get paid then I'll be fine

But I can't get by on anything but you

I know if I smoke then I might die

But I won't die for anything but you

**I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans**

**I won the lottery and built a time machine**

**I got everything, and everything is mine to lose**

**But I don't want anything but you**

_They say great things come if you wait_

_But I won't wait for anything but you_

_Free falls and alcohol, I've paid my dues_

_Now I can't get high on anything but you_

I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans

I won the lottery and built a time machine

I got everything, and everything is mine to lose

But I don't want anything but you

Ooo, ooo, ooo

A cardboard box of make believe

Empty pockets full of dreams

And you are everything I need

I never found a shooting star and there's holes in my jeans

I didn't win the lottery or build a time machine

I never had much at all but I still got everything to lose

Cause I don't want anything [x2]

_But you_

"Great last performance! Girls up next." The four of us nod, and get up on the stage.

I have to say, I'm really excited about this song. I don't know why, I just… It really speaks to me. So, let's hope we get good with it.

There's somethin' 'bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

you walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah

Oh yeah

**We're drivin' down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**

**But you're just so cool**

**Run your hands through your hair**

**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

So baby drive slow

'til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now capture it, remember it

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake

I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss,

It's flawless,

Really something,

It's fearless.

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

Oh-oh

Oh yeah

**So, yeah. That was all song, I know. I really just felt bad about updating and figured I should probably write something so… I wrote something. Next chapter… Will be something. Prob-ly a school filler chapter, then the chapter after that should be the chapter that the 'action' starts to happen. Does that make ANY sense? No? Yes? Tell me how I'm doing so far with this story, and if you even want me to continue it, I love feedback. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	7. Shit Gets Real

"Christina, could you stop?" I ask, slamming my head down on the desk in front of me.

"But WHY?" She whines, continuing to poke my side.

"Because I was up all night trying to get in touch with Four, but he kept on ignoring my calls," I answer, but regret it the moment the words fall out of my mouth.

"So, the honeymoon period's over?" She asks, laughing. I turn my head, and glare at her.

"Not in the mood," I grumble back. She shuts up. Kind of. I can hear her trying to stifle her giggles beside me.

"Ms. Prior, would you care to listen to my class?" My English teacher asks, snarky.

"I was listening ma'am," I answer, picking up my head and facing the English teacher that I don't remember the name of.

"Sure," she replies, before turning back to the board. Christina scoffs quietly, so I elbow her in the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you heard from Four?" I ask Uriah the second he sits down across from me and sets his tray on the table.

"No, why?" He asks. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I think he's ignoring me," I mutter, looking down at my lap.

"When was the last time you talked to him," Marlene asks, concern etched on her features.

"Um… I think back to the last time I heard from him. "The sing off."

"That was a week ago!" Uriah exclaims. I glare at him.

"Think I don't know that?" I ask sarcastically. He smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Trissy," he mutters. I roll my eyes, stand up, and take my untouched tray of food to the garbage to throw it out.

As I head to my car, I start to dial a number that I've actually never dialled before.

"Zeke?" I ask when the person on the other end picks up.

"Actually it's Shauna," the voice replies. "Who is this?"

"Oh, it's Tris," I respond.

"Oh, hey Tris! Sorry, Zeke doesn't have caller display."

"Oh, it's alright," I respond. I get to my car, unlock it, and get into the drivers seat.

"So what can I do for you Tris?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Is Zeke there?" I ask.

"No, but Four is, do you wanna talk to him?" I grin.

"That would be great, thanks."

"Okay, just give me one second…" I hear some scuffling on the other end, and Shauna yelling at someone, before a grudging voice that I know quite well comes onto the phone.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hello Four," I respond.

"Tris?" He asks, wary.

"The one and only," I reply, starting my car.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" He asks, trying to sound casual, but I know him well enough to know he's faking his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply.

"Oh, Shauna leave it, I'll get it," Tobias yells.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The mother yells back, causing me to smirk. He's so hiding something, and now he's trying to get away from me!

"Hey, I have to go, there's someone at the door."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," I respond.

"Yeah, sounds good." He sounds distracted.

"Don't forg-" The beep ending the call interrupts my sentence. "I love you," I whisper to the beeping phone.

**Four POV**

Zeke's phone rings in the other room, and I hear Shauna go up to answer it. Zeke's upstairs, putting the kid to sleep, and left his phone down here so if it rang it wouldn't wake her up.

I can just barely hear her talking to someone on the line, before she enters the room.

"here, she wants to talk to you," Shauna gives me the phone, and, shrugging I take it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello Four," the person, obviously a girl, responds. Hang on a second.. Could it be?

"Tris?" I ask, surprised.

"The one and only," she replies. I can almost hear the smirk in her voice, and I hear a car start in the background.

"Oh… UM, hey? What's up?" I try to sound casual, but I know it's fake.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replies snarkily. Oh, shit. She's on to me. I've been avoiding her calls for a week now. I suppose I'll have to tell her. But… It can wait a bit. Right?

"Oh, hey Shauna you don't have to get it, I will!" I yell to my friend. I can hear someone coming up the front steps, although apperantly she can't because the reply I get is,

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I shake my head, trying to clear my head of all thoughts, and speak to Tris again.

"Hey, I have to go, there's someone at the door," I say. _I'm so sorry_, is what I want to say, but then she'd wonder what I was talking about… And I don't want to have this conversation with her. I don't want to see the hurt come across her features when she finds out I've been lying to her.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," She whispers this, and I feel so bad. I can hear the hurt in her voice. What hurts her, hurts me too.

"Yeah, sounds good," I reply. My eyes are on the door, there's someone outside.

I hang up, and answer it. On the other side, there's a delivery person.

"Delivery for… " She looks at her papers. "Tobias Eaton?"

"that's me," I reply.

"Excellent. Here you go," she says, handing my a bouquet of pretty flowers. She hands me the paper she just looked at.

"Could you sign right here please?" I nod, and sign on the dotted line, before taking the flowers inside.

"Those are pretty," I hear Shauna say, coming in from the other room. "Oh, hey! Here's a note." She gives me a white envelope with

_TOBIAS EATON _

Written on it, in fancy cursive script. I open it, and a note falls out.

_Hello, Tobias_

_Would you please meet me in the park by the University, on Friday October 12, at precisely 2 pm. _

_Can't wait to see you again!_

_I love you,_

_EJE XOXO_

I sigh, and throw the flowers out. That's tomorrow! This woman just doesn't know when to stop, does she?

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've not been very motivated as of late… I have the general idea of how this story is going to play out, but I don't have any specifics. **

**If you have any ideas about what the next chapter should include, feel free to say so in the reviews. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey muffins! I'm BACK! **

**Okay, so to respond to a review I got from… (Guest) Divergentlover46, OF COURSE I'M CONTINUING THE STORY! I'm so sorry if updates aren't as frequent as they used to be, I actually have a life now… (GO ME!) And my teachers are continuously assigning more and more homework every day, so they might not be as frequent, but I will be continuing and finishing this story. AND after this story is done, I should be writing another Divergent story (no relation to this one) but more to come on that later. **

**Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned Divergent, but I don't. All I own is what I make the characters do. I also don't own any songs I might use in any chapters. **

**HAPPY READING MUFFINS! **

**Tris POV**

"Hey Tris?" Caleb's voice reaches me from the front door.

"Yeah?" I yell back, looking up from my Science textbook.

"There's a letter here…" He paused. "You might want to take a look." I get up, and make my way over to my brother. He hands it to me, and I take a second to read it. When I see what it says, I gasp. I knew something was up! The paper flutters to the floor, and I feel salty tears fall down my cheeks. I run up to my room and lock the door, homework long since forgotten.

"Christina, Christina!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Oh my God! Tris, are you okay? Are you home, I'm coming over." With that, the line goes dead, and I feel like I do too. I look down to the bird necklace Four got me all that time ago, and can't help but wonder… How did we get from there… To here.

In no time at all, Christina comes through the door. Great, now I have to buy a new one.

"You could've knocked," I mutter, and she sits down beside me.

"Here," she says, handing me a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"How did you know?" I whisper.

"Best friends always know Tris…" We settle down on my bed with the ice cream and Netflix. Christina doesn't push to know what happened, and I'm glad. I don't think I could get one word out without breaking down.

We finish the ice cream some time later, and I look at the clock. It's already eleven at night… Thank God it's Friday!

I get up, and retire into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. When I get back out, Christina's changed into a pair of short shorts, and I smile weakly.

"Thanks Chris," I murmur as I lay back down beside her.

"Anytime," is all I get in reply as I fall into Oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two weeks. Two weeks. I haven't gotten up, I haven't eaten, and I haven't talked to anyone, aside from Christina. All I do is stare at that letter, reading it over and over and over.

_Tobias, _

_I had so much fun last night, I'm so glad you agreed to give me a chance. _

_Same place tonight?_

_Don't forget, this stays between us. _

_Love you so much! _

_EJE_

I knew something was up, I just… I never thought he'd cheat on me. I can't believe I believed him, let him in. I'm so stupid! He told me no one else knew his name, that it was a secret only between the two of us. Obviously, he told everyone that. How could I be so stupid?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tris, I have an idea," was the way Christina said hello to me when she came through my front door at four. Now, looking back, I should have said, 'go away', but instead I had to be the nice friend who said 'what is it Christina?'

So, that's why I'm now sitting on my bed at five p.m., waiting for my soon-to-be ex boyfriend to show. And, here's how it happened.

"_Tris, I have an idea," Christina said as she walked, uninvited, through my front door, and into my living room. _

"_Hello to you too Christina," I muttered, followed by her glare. "Well?" I asked. "Why don't you tell me your amazing idea before it dies of loneliness?" She snaps out of her glare, and rolls her eyes. _

"_Well, you have to officially break it off with Four." I sigh. I knew it was inevitable, I mean, he is cheating on me, I was just hoping that someone would jump out from behind my couch and yell that it was all a sick joke. To be honest, I feel like it's the only thing holding me together. However, I know now's the time to jump to reality. _

"_So? What did you have in mind?" Her features got a devious look on them, and I inwardly groaned. What have I just gotten myself into? _

"_You're gonna break up with him… In song." I shrugged, I have to admit, it's not such a bad idea. _

"_Okay, let's start with this plan then…" We chose a song, and thank the lord I know all the words already, or I'd be toast. She quickly dialed his number on my phone, and put it on speaker. _

"_Tris?" Tobias' worried voice came over the speaker, and it took all I had to keep myself from crying. _

"_Tough luck, it's me," Christina snapped, just as mad at him as me, if not more. He'd become pretty much an outsider these past few weeks, not even Zeke talks to him, everyone sided with me. _

"_Tris' place, five thirty," she said, before hanging up. "Now…" she paused to look at me. "To make you look irresistible." _

So now I'm going over lyrics in my head as Christina does my hair.

Much too soon, the doorbell rings, and Caleb answers it. We walk to the top of the staircase, but before we get there, I take a look at myself one last time in the floor length hall mirror. Hair straightened and down, black heels, and a random gold necklace are what I notice first, before a black crop top with an image of full lips, and a black leather skater skirt. I sigh, straightening my skirt, before nodding to Christina to start the music.

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

By this time, I'm at the bottom of the stairs, Christina trailing behind me. Tobias looks shocked at my appearance, he's staring a bit too down low for me, so I'm glad about the next line.

_Boy, look at me in my face_

_Tell me that you're not just about this bass_

_You really think I could be replaced?_

_Nah... I come from outer space_

_And I'm a classy girl_

_I'm a hold it up_

_You full of something but it ain't love_

_And what we got is straight overdue_

_Go find somebody new_

_You can buy me diamond earrings_

_And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_

_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye_

_Bye-bye-bye_

He opens him mouth, as if to say something, but I signal him to silence.

_I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are movin_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young_

_But I ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are movin_

_Baby, don't ya know I'm done_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears_

_'Cause it's too late, too late, babe, oh_

_You only love me when you're here_

_You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe, oh_

_You can buy me diamond earrings_

_And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_

_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye_

_Bye-bye-bye_

_I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby, don't ya know I'm done_

_Come on, say!_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_If your lips are moving (Alright now)_

_If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)_

_If your lips are moving_

_Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe (Here we go!)_

_I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby, don't you know I'm done_

Right when I finish, I turn around, and walk back up the steps to my room. When I get to the top, I turn around to face him.

"I hope you're _happy_, Four. Now that I'm gone, you're free to date your new girlfriend in public right?" With that, I walk back to my room, collapsing onto my bed when I get there.

"Tris! You were great! He was so shocked!" Christina squeals out all that so fast, it's a miracle I can even keep up.

"Great," I sigh in response. "I'm tired, Chris. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

**Okay, so that was one of the WORST endings I've ever written. How was the whole chapter all together though? I love your feedback! :)**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know I need to update, so here it is! I've been really busy with school and shit today, so... yeah. I'm gonna have a really busy week this week, so this is the update. The next chapter might take a while longer cuz since it's the tenth I'm trying to make it a tad longer... **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I own nothing. **

**Happy reading! **

**Tris POV**

Two months had passed since the incident with the song and Tobias. _Two months._ October had come and gone, taking Hallowe'en with it, then November, with Thanksgiving and the trees losing their leaves in favour of a cold and dreary openness that made me shudder. Now, with Christmas only twenty-five days away, I couldn't help but be sadder than ever.

All those months ago, when I sang that song to Tobias and then ran up to my room, I left something downstairs with the blue eyed boy.

My heart.

Now though, as the Christmas festivities are coming into full swing, people are beginning to phase into the Christmas spirit. Well, almost everyone. I've only gone to school two days out of this month, faking calls from parents and sick notes the rest of the while. I can't handle the whispers that follow me down the halls where I walk. It's crazy how much people can gossip about when Tobias doesn't even go to this school anymore.

So then, at four thirty on a Friday, the unthinkable happens.

"Tris!" Christina yells, barging into the living room, Caleb hot on her tail. "Get up, get up! We're going out for dinner. My treat." With that and ignoring all protests on my behalf, she drags me up the stairs and into my room.

So now, it's an hour later, and I'm stepping out of my best friend's car in skinny jeans, converse, a black crop top, and a leather jacket, and entering Bella Italia. We walk up the Please Wait to Be Seated sign, and the waitress goes to lead us to a seat, but Christina shakes her head, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. She nods, smiles, and motions us to continue. That's weird. Christina obviously knows what seat we're going to, so I follow her. On my way, I freeze up. Sitting there, out in public, is Tobias. Although he's facing away from me, I could recognise that hair anywhere. He's sitting at a two person table, but the other side of the table is empty.

Waiting for his new girlfriend?

We pass three empty tables, and we get closer and closer to my lost love.

"No," I whisper. I tug on Christina's sleeve. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"To our table," I she replies with a smile. I nod, somewhat convinced.

But then, we stop.

At the table.

Oh god.

Where are we going?

What are we doing?

What am I doing?

I should have said, "Christina, let's not bother him, he's obviously waiting for his date," but instead all I can stumble out is, "Oh, hello, um… There seems to be a mistake, there's only two seats. I'll just go, save the trouble of that seat." I say all that in a rush, and turn away. However, before I can get the fuck out of there, Christina grabs my wrist.

"Hell no, Tris. You are going to sit here, eat, and talk to Four. And if you try to escape, I'm going to be sitting right there." She points to the seat behind Tobias'. Defeated, I sit down. Christina clears her throat, and sits down at her booth.

"Where's your _girlfriend_," I spit out like it's poison.

"Tris…" He sighs. "There was never a girl."

"Oh?" I ask sarcastically. "What about that note then? _Tobias_? I thought that was our little secret, but I guess that's just what you tell everyone is it?"

"Note?" He looks legitamently confused, but I know he's really just a good actor.

"Who's E J E?" I ask, giving up the tough exterior.

"E… J… Oh!" Then, he starts laughing. And I start crying.

Cowardly, right?

You would've been crying too, if you were in my position. You get your heart broken by the one person you loved most in the world, and then, when you ask for an explanation, he starts to laugh.

"Tris." Tobias finally stops laughing, and looks at me. "Tris, are you crying?"

"I'm heartbroken, and you're laughing," is all I say, and he instantly stops.

"Tris…" I look away from him. "Tris, E J E isn't my girlfriend."

Wait what?

"Evelyn Johnson-Eaton."

"You're _married_?" I blurt out before I can think it through. Then, I realize what he really means.

_We were sitting on my bed, six months into our relationship. _

"_She, she left us when I was nine." He was telling me about his mother, Evelyn Johnson-Eaton. _

Oh.

**CLIFFIE! Okay, so how many of you saw that coming? I know, it's really overdone, but I dunno. She probably won't be in the story for long, you'll see more on the subject next chapter, but… **

**How did you like it?**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Fourtris Day! I wasn't going to update today, but I figured this was the perfect chapter for today… SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE! Just FYI though, I did update two days ago as well, so if you didn't read that, you better go read it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Tris POV **

"But… But…" I am shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say the last part quieter, saddening more.

"I wasn't going to do what she was asking, so I didn't want to bother you with it." He actually looks embarrassed, which I suppose is a good thing.

"What was she asking?"

"Where to start," he mutters to himself. I snort.

"How about the beginning?" He nods, and dives into his explanation.

"My mother contacted me a while back, actually, it was the summer you came here, two weeks before I met you. She had an offer for me. Since I wasn't technically 18, I couldn't move out on my own, so she was going to provide something like a safe haven for me. At first, I was at a definite no. I mean, she lives in Seattle, and this woman left me with that man for years, saying she died_. I attended her funeral,_ for God's sake. But then, about a week from when she offered, and after tons of thinking and being bribed, I finally decided. I would wait until Thanksgiving, and then leave to be with her." I nod. This sounds reasonable so far. "But then, the first day of senior year happened. I went through the day, feeling totally guilty because I wasn't telling my friends something that was going to change my life forever." He shakes his head, and for a second, I'm sure I see a tear roll down his face, but it's gone before I can tell for sure. I move my hand to cover his on the table, a sign of comfort.

"Are you okay?" He nods quickly, and continues his story.

"But then, I step into the cafeteria. I sit at the usual table, keep my head down, when Christina comes cheerfully over to the table and sits down. Now that's pretty normal, but the thing that wasn't was the beautiful girl trailing behind her."

"I remember that day. I was nervous as fuck," I blurt out, and smile when he chuckles in response.

"That night I sent a text to my mother, telling her that I couldn't do it. When I saw you Tris, my whole world changed. Today was the first time I showered in two weeks. I'm a mess without you."

"I know why you did it Tobias. But I need a bit. I love you, but I don't forgive you yet." He nods, and with that I rush out of the restaurant and into Christina's car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh god, oh god, oh god. WHAT WAS I THINKING? I don't even know if I forgive him yet!

"Tris. Tris. TRIS!" Christina tries to get my attention. "Would you please stop pacing? You're gonna ruin my carpet!" I've been pacing for about half an hour, because I'm supposed to be meet- oh shit.

"I'm gonna be late!" I exclaim. "Wait, I'm gonna be late..." I plop down on her roll-y chair, procrastinating. Yesterday I was totally sure I was gonna forgive him, and maybe see if we can start over, but now I dunno. Christina claims it's just nerves, but I dunno.

"I did not spend two hours making you look H-O-T hot just for you to chicken. So get your ass out that door," she says, pointing to her front door. I get up slowly, and drag myself out the door and down the stairs to her front door. I'm wearing black combat boots, black jeggings, and a dark red tank top with a dark red short parka type thing with black faux fur trim.

Okay, here goes…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, it's all set up," Zeke says, stepping back from the tree he was standing in front of, giving his brother room enough to jump from said tree.

"Thanks guys," Christina says, pushing them out towards my house. "Send him this way!" She yells at their retreating backs.

"Chris, this looks amazing!" I exclaim, looking around at the white lights they put up in the trees around my Vaulting ring.

"I know," she squeals back. "But wait, that's not the best part." My stable hand comes forward, Echo, my black horse, trailing behind.

"Hey girl," I smile, walking up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck, burying my face in her mane.

"Places people!" Marlene exclaims. "He's coming!" Marlene reads this off her phone, we told Uriah to text Marlene when they were almost there. With that, Christina shows me which way to face, and disappears behind a tree. Marlene follows, holding a video camera. She was instructed by Shauna to videotape the whole thing, because she couldn't be there. She was going for two weeks to her parent's house with Baby. I see Christina give me a thumbs up, and swiftly swing myself onto Echo.

"Tris?" I hear. "Tris? Are you there?" With that, I hear Christina press play on the hidden speakers they set up around here, that are hooked up to God knows where, I just trusted Zeke, and apparently it really paid off. With that, I see his figure coming through the trees, and before I can start singing, I realize something.

This isn't my song.

I look at Christina, terror obvious on my features. She just smiles, and points to Tobias.

And then he starts singing.

You're so pretty

when you cry, when you cry.

Wasn't ready

to hear you say "Goodbye".

Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart,

You're tearing me apart.

You're so London,

you own style, you own style.

And together

we're so good. So girl why

are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart?

You're tearing me apart.

Did I do something stupid?

Yeah, girl, if I blew it

just tell me what I did.

Let's work through it.

There's got to be some way

to get you to want me

like before.

'Cause no one ever looked so good

In a dress and it hurts

'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight.

No one ever makes me feel

like you do when you smile.

Baby, tell me how to make it right?

Now all of my friends say

it's not really worth it.

But even if that's true,

No one in the world could stop me

from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to.

Nobody compares to you.

We're so Paris

when we kissed, when we kissed.

I remember

the taste of your lipstick.

Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart,

You're tearing up my heart.

Did I do something stupid?

Yeah, girl, if I blew it

Just tell me what I did.

Let's work through it.

There's got to be some way

to get you to want me

like before.

'Cause no one ever looked so good

In a dress and it hurts

'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight.

No one ever makes me feel

like you do when you smile.

Baby, tell me how to make it right?

Now all of my friends say

it's not really worth it.

But even if that's true,

No one in the world could stop me

from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to.

Nobody compares to you.

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh.

Nobody compares to you.

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh.

There's got to be some way to get you to want me like before.

'Cause no one ever looked so good

In a dress and it hurts

'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight.

No one ever makes me feel

like you do when you smile.

Baby, tell me how to make it right?

Now all of my friends say

it's not really worth it.

But even if that's true,

No one in the world could stop me

from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to.

Nobody compares to you.

With that, I fling myself off Echo, and into his arms. Christina grabs the reins laughing, but before anything can happen between us, she coughs, and I shake my head, getting back on the horse.

I'm not really sure why I'm using the horse, but Christina insisted. So, since she's the organizer, I decided to just go with it. Christina presses play again, and this time my song comes on.

Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me

Don't need apologies

Know that you are worthy

I'll take your bad days with your good

Walk through the storm I would

I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be

To be truly free

Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

And there is no fear now

Let go and just be free

'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)

I will love you (unconditionally)

I will love you

I will love you unconditionally

With that, I jump off the horse again, and into Tobias' arms.

**So? Fourtris isn't officially back together, but I mean, close enough right? Tell me what you thought! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a really important AN at the bottom, it's about the future of The New Trilogy. So, read it please! **

**Discaimer: Nothing is mine, just the way the storyline flows is mine. :)**

I still love you, but I haven't forgiven you yet. Those are the words circling my brain. But for some reason, the part I'm focusing on, is the former. _I still love you._ That's the only thing going through my head now, as she's in my arms. She just finished singing, her voice beautiful as always. She is beautiful as always.

I lean down to put my mouth right next to her ear.

"I love you too," I breathe. She squeezes me tighter, and then let's go. However, I keep my arms around her waist, so she doesn't get very far. "Could you forgive me?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"Yes," she responds, smiling back. "But just know, that I don't want any secrets between us. Even if you think something no longer concerns me, because it was in the past, I'd still like to know about it. Because, if we get back together, I'm in it for the long run."

After she finishes her little speech, I nod.

"No more secrets. Ever." I let her go, but before I can move away, she entwines her fingers with mine, and squeezes my hand.

"C'mon," She says, pulling me by the hand towards her house. "Zeke Uriah and Christina say they're gonna clean all of this up, and Marlene was gonna take Echo back to Mike and Laura."

I smile and willingly follow her through the trees and to her house. About halfway there I stop, and pull Tris onto my back. She starts laughing hysterically as I brush past bushes and trees, wind blowing her hair behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm really glad we're getting back together," I say, as I sit on the grass in the park with Tris.

"I was so sad when we were apart," she agrees. I can't seem to wipe the grin off my face, no matter how hard I try, and it's been this way since we got back together about… ten minutes ago. Basically we just explained our reasoning for everything, and we decided that we were both in the wrong.

Our hands are entwined between us, as we sit on the wet grass across from my apartment.

However, before long, our time is up.

"I should probably get back," Tris says with a sigh. "My mom is coming home tonight or something, and I feel like I haven't been home in forever. Plus, I have school tomorrow."

I nod, and stand up, pulling her with me. We walk to my car, and hop in. She buckles her seatbelt as I start the car, and we drive towards her house. We get there much too quickly, and when we stop she leans over, pecks me on the lips, whispers 'I love you' in my ear, and leaves. I shake my head to get rid of the fuzziness she left in my brain, and back out of the driveway heading home.

**Lemme just start by saying I FEEL SO FUCKING BAD! I know none of you care why I haven't updated, so I won't say anything. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: **

**I have no idea what I'm doing. When I started this story, I knew what my end goal was: to make people happy, and to make them feel something. **

**That is still a goal of mine, and I still want people to feel something when they read what I've written, but I feel like I'm not succeeding in filling that goal anymore. When I started my story, I wanted to write. I'd get home from school, and I'd sit down, and for hours I'd just… Write. But now, I don't know what to write about. I feel like this story is over. **

**Does anyone oppose to me only posting a couple more chapters and then maybe making a new story, with a new plot, and more room to grow? **

**So, this comes to my next set of questions. If I was to write another story, one that was still Divergent and still MD (Modern Day) and AU (alternate universe) would any of you read it? **

**If you would, then you should go to my profile page. On it is two sumaries of stories I could do next. Then, vote for them on the poll. Or send me a review. Here are the summaries:**

**Vulpella: Beatrice Prior has a secret. There's a reason she's always in hoodies or hats, there's a reason she was chased from her old boarding school in Ohio to her new one, Factions Boarding School, in Chicago. Because, beneath the hats, hoods, and baggy pants... There's a fluffy tail and red ears. Beneath the disguises... She's part fox.**

**Home: "This is so unfair!" My manager is making move to Chicago. 'Home'. It's for a music video, but still. I am Beatrice Prior. I'm idolized. And yet, I don't have a choice. But then, that's not even the worst part. Dauntless, the number one boy band in the nation, is gonna be there too. And the only thing I can think is, 'Why did I make a fool of myself in front of the incredibly attractive lead singer, Four?**

**So.. Vote! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	12. Endings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I feel extremely bad for everything, including the fact that this is the last chapter of the trilogy that I have spent so long creating. I have decided that, although I am going to continue writing Fanfiction, this story is going in circles, and it has no plot. So, this is the last chapter. **

**For the last time… Happy Reading everyone. :)**

TRIS POV

I can't believe this is it. Graduation. My name is called to the front, and so I go past my cheering classmates to accept my diploma from the principal. Since my last name is closer to the end of the alphabet, there are only about a handful of people left, and finally, the principal yells out,

"Congratulations, graduating class of 2015!" Everyone throws up their caps and cheer, excited that the last four years are behind them, and they can now move on to the rest of their lives.

All of the students move their way off the stage, going to greet their family and friends who have come to see them graduate.

From where I am, I can see Uriah in a headlock from Zeke, while their mother is hugging an excited Marlene. Will, is with his sister, Cara, and their mother, while just a ways away Christina is hugging her little sister Rose, while talking amiably to her mother.

And then, there's my family. Nowhere in sight. My father couldn't make it, as usual. I think I've seen him once since high school started. Tobias and Caleb are the only ones here for me today, as my mother had an emergency back out on a flight so she had to take it.

"Hey," a voice comes up behind me, making me smile. "Congratulations." Tobias comes over to me, pressing his lips to mine, until Caleb coughs loudly, effectively breaking us apart. I roll my eyes at my immature brother, even though he has his arms around his new girlfriend, Susan Black.

"Thanks guys, I'm just so excited!"

"Where are you planning on going," Caleb asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "I might travel. I've always wanted to go to Australia."

"For now, lets go find everyone else."

3rdPerson POV

Years passed, people got older, moved apart. Tris heard a rumor that Christina and Will eloped and moved to Scotland. Zeke and Shauna moved to New York right after Tris' graduation, but Tris had stopped keeping in touch. Marlene and Uriah were rumored to be in Canada, married with a baby on the way, but Tris couldn't help but think that it seemed very un-Uriah-like.

But then, on her twenty eighth birthday, she got a letter in the mail, addressed to one Beatrice Prior. So, her and her husband opened it, to find that it was three pictures two letters, and… a ring? She opened the first letter, and this is what it read.

_Dearest Tris, _

_I haven't spoken to you in almost ten years, and yet it feels like yesterday. I can still imagine your voice, your eyes, and your smile. I understand if you have forgotten about me, your high school love, but I needed to know if I ever had the chance. Now, I don't know how much time I have left. If you still love me, if you ever loved me, accept my proposal. Call the St. Andrews Hospital in Sydney Australia. That is where I am. _

_Love Always, _

_Tobias Eaton_

Tris almost lost it. All those years ago, they had promised each other that they would see one another again. And now… He was going to die? The one person she had ever loved, gone. She couldn't imagine it. So, with a heavy heart, she opened the next letter.

_Hiya there Trissy!_

_Your best friend here. Can I still call you that? All of us, the whole gang, sent you this. They're all looking over my shoulder as I write this, actually. It's quite annoying. _

_Anyway, here I am. After ten years. Crazy how time flies. You didn't actually get this through the mail, by the way. We're still friends on Facebook, so when I moved to Sydney with Will, I decided to look you up, see if we can get in touch, maybe reconnect. Then, my daughter, Beatrice Rose (Like the name?) broke her wrist and we had to go to the hospital. We were passing a room, and I took a look at the name plate. _

_Tobias Eaton. _

_I would've recognised the name anywhere. So, the next day I came back, and asked if I could visit. He has Cancer, Tris. He wrote that note, and asked that his last wish be that it got to you. So, I found your address and put the envelope in your mailbox. Please. If not for me, then for him, if not for him then for all of us. We miss you Tris. _

_Love, _

_Christina (And Will and Uriah and Marlene and Zeke and Shauna. Oh, and of course, Beatrice.) _

There were tears splattering the page, falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. However, she took the last contents of the envelope into her hands. The pictures. One was of a young girl, maybe eight or nine, with long brown pigtails and celery green eyes. On the back, it said, _BEATRICE ROSE, AGE EIGHT _The next one, was a group picture. It was when we were in France, Uriah and Zeke making funny faces into the camera, with Marlene and Shauna laughing at them. Christina is sitting in Will's lap, but it's like the boy isn't even aware that his picture is being taken, because his nose is deep in a book. Then, there's Tris and Tobias. They aren't aware of anything except each other. They're holding hands, staring into each other's eyes as if having a silent conversation.

Tris couldn't help but laugh a bit at the ridiculous faces the two Pedrad brothers are pulling, and she takes the opportunity to wipe her eyes, and look at the last photo.

It must have been taken the day she was leaving for Australia, because her bags are on the ground beside her. It's bad quality, so it must have been taken on a phone. The younger Tris has her arms wrapped around Tobias' shoulders, his around her waist, and they're almost kissing, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, noses touching, but their lips are centimeters apart.

With that, she took a look at the last item, a ring. The band was silver, and the back of it was normal but when it came around to the front it turned into the infinity symbol. When she looked close enough, the infinity was made of little words saying forever. So, she slipped the ring on her left ring finger, accepting the proposal, and ran out to her car, before driving the twenty minutes to the hospital.

The front desk person was talking to someone, but right at that moment Tris didn't care.

"I need to know where Tobias Eaton is, please it's urgent." The lady must have noticed the tear stained cheeks, and the way that the poor girl was distraught, because she didn't question it, just pointed to a hallway and said, "Number four hundred."

Without even a thank you, or an apology for the girl she was talking to before she interrupted, she tore down the hallway, almost passing the room in question in her hurry. She quickly took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

The room was dark, with the windows closed, and no lights except for the hall light creeping in behind Tris.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Tris?" The voice from the bed sounded frail, but she recognised it the second it spoke.

"Tobias. Oh god." Tris raced to the bedside of the otherwise empty room. She hadn't seen him for so long, and yet he looked just the same. A bit paler, and thinner, but aside from that his lips still had that smirk, and his eyes were still a blue she seemed to get lost in.

"Tris, I…" She shushed him by putting her lips to his, and entwining their fingers. His hand recognised the coldness of something on her left hand, and pulled back.

"You're, you're engaged?" He asked. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, except her eyes, twinkling back at him.

"Yeah," she replied. Tobias could feel his hear melt in his chest. She had moved on, something he couldn't do. "And so are you," she added. Tobias didn't catch on right away, but the second she did, he pulled her closer.

"I love you Tris," he whispered in her ear as they pulled away from a second kiss.

"I never stopped loving you," the girl replied.

Tobias started to choke, unable to breathe. His lungs were filling up with liquid again, as it had so many times before. Nurses rushed in, and Tris was told to leave the room, but she couldn't, and Tobias had her hand in a vice grip. He felt himself going, leaving this world. He could still hear nurses and doctors yelling, Tris crying, but most of all, and the thing that kept him anchored to this earth, was her hand in his, and the knowledge that she loved him.

**And… Done! I can't believe it's all over! I have come such a long way from the beginning of this story to now, and I can't tell you guys how grateful I am, (for our little infinity) for the fact that you guys have stuck with my through all of this. **

**I hope to post either Home or Vulpella at the beginning of the new school year (so around September for me) so if you haven't voted, be sure to do that before I close the votes. When I'm started my new story a new post will come up on here, so be sure to keep an eye out. **

**And now, for the last time (on this story)…**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	13. One Note for Readers

Hello my lovely readers!

Cat here, to clear the air about something that people have been bugging about.

So. Here goes.

I DID NOT KILL TOBIAS/FOUR.

If you were to read the last couple sentences of chapter twelve, which are, if I remember correctly,

"He felt himself going, leaving this world. He could still hear nurses and doctors yelling, Tris crying, but most of all, and the thing that kept him anchored to this Earth, was her hand in his, and the knowledge that she loved him."

You would notice that it says '...the thing that kept him anchored to this earth..." meaning that Tris basically saved him.

The next thing that I would like to say, is in regards to a comment that someone messaged me, that said this:

"I have been following and reading your story since day one. I literally read your first chapter one hour after you posted it. I have loved seeing your writing improve over the year you wrote these three books, and as sad as I am that you are going to end them, I have loved every minute of your story. One thing that really stood out to me in the last chapter was the irony. I don't know if you meant to do this or not, but you made Tobias have the same cancer as Hazel Grace. Isn't that funny? The person who she loved was dying the same way her favourite book character almost did. I think that is amazing. Keep writing!"

I wanted to say thank you for your kind words and your praise, and your commitment to my story throughout this time. Yes, that was on purpose, I had tried to make TFIOS a recurrent topic during this story in preparation for that, and I'm so glad someone noticed it.

One last note, I am working on Vulpella, the next story I'm going to post, and I just wanted to get a last count on who might be interested in reading that when it's out.

So, until next time...

Stay Dauntless,

~Cat


	14. Entering a Contest

Hello my lovely readers!

I was invited to enter a Fanfiction contest on (slash) fandom2 , so I did, and I was wondering if you could all find my story and vote for it?

The story I submitted was New Town New State New Name New Life.

In order to vote you have to make an account, but it's super easy and I would love you forever for it.

If you're planning on it, or you see this and do it, tell me!

Stay Dauntless,

~Cat


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS! **

**This is a post that is going on all three of my previous stories, and it's a notification saying that Vulpella's first chapter has been posted! **

**If you decide to read it, be sure to drop a review. I'd love to see how many of the people reading my new story are people that found Vulpella through my old stories! **

**Hope to hear from you soon! **

**Stay Dauntless, **

**~Cat**


End file.
